totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Haftowanie w wielkim połączeniu
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 14 Chris: Ostatnio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - nasza młodzież brała udział w wyzwaniach związanych z ekstremalnością i brawurą. Trent próbował sabotować swój zespół, ale to dzięki odmowie wykonania wyzwania przez Noah Okonie znowu przegrały. Tym razem jednak nikt nas nie opuścił. Dzisiaj naszą dziesiątkę czeka niespodzianka. I na 100% jedno z nich wyleci. Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Chris (przez megfafon): Dzień dobry obozowicze! Wstawajcie szybko i lećcie do stołówki! Tam przekażę wam kilka ogłoszeń! Duncan: Nosz kurwa mać! Geoff: Ziom, nic ci nie jest? Duncan: Nie, tylko nos mnie boli. Kto postawił tu butelkę? -.- Geoff: Może to Tyler? Duncan: A gdzie on jest? Geoff: A w sumie to nie wiem. Pewnie adoruje Courtney. Duncan: Nie wiem, co on w niej widzi. Jest złośliwa i spięta. Geoff: Miłości się nie wybiera, sama przychodzi, hah. Duncan: Tylko sobie sińca narobiłem na nosie. Wyglądam, jakbym miał kartofla na ryju. Heather: Jakie tortury dzisiaj wymyśliłeś dla nas? Chris: Dzisiaj niespodzianka, zapomniałaś? Courtney: Ciekawe, co nazywasz "niespodzianką". Chris: Za chwilę sami się dowiecie. Ale najpierw pierwsze ogłoszenie. Od dzisiaj nie ma drużyn! To znaczy, że każdy walczy tylko dla siebie, każdy rywalizuje z każdym! Okonie: TAK! Chris: Radości nie ma końca? Za chwilę się zakończy. Drugie ogłoszenie - nagrodą za dzisiejsze wyzwanie jest bilet na koncert legendarnej Madonny. Katie: Uwielbiam Madonnę! Eva: A ja nią gardzę. :) Katie: Ty każdym gardzisz, sobą pewnie też. Eva: Zamknij mordę patyczaku. Katie: Tylko na tyle cię stać pseudo bokserko? xD Chris: CISZA! Trzecie ogłoszenie - hej Szefie, pokaż no tą niespodziankę! Chef: Urgh... Chris: Oto pierwsza niespodzianka! Gwen powraca do obozu! Noah: ŻE CO KURWA?! Leshawna: Gwen! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę laska! :D Heather: Tęskniliśmy za tobą! ;) Gwen: Heh, ja też. Gwen: Po tym pojebanym zakopaniu mnie żywcem straciłam przytomność i kiedy się ocknęłam, to byłam w szpitalu na intensywnej terapii. Najchętniej pozwałabym tego psychola Chrisa, ale nie mam na to isły i ochoty. Dobrze, że chociaż pozwolono mi tu wrócić. Teraz będę mogła się zająć tym padalcem Noah, pożałuje, że przeczytał mój pamiętnik przy wszystkich. Chris: A teraz druga niespodzianka. SZEFIE! Katie: O TAK! <3 Noah: NIEEEE! >:( DJ: Katie! Katie: DJ! <Ściskają się i całują.> Noah: Jeszcze tego tu brakowało. -.- DJ: A ty co frajerze? Katie: Hej, nie warto skarbie. On się nie zmieni. Chris: DJ również do nas powraca! Zadowoleni? Wszyscy: Hahahaha! Noah: Bardzo... śmieszne! -.- DJ: Nie miej pretensji do mnie, sam ze mną zacząłeś. Duncan: Siema! Geoff: Joł ziomek! DJ: Teraz "joł ziomek"? A co było, gdy mnie wykopaliście? DJ: Lepiej nie wchodźcie mi w drogę, proszę o dystans. DJ: Dwulicowość ludzka nie zna granic. Cieszę się, że wróciłem. W końcu wyrównam rachunki z tym ułomnym Noah. I pobędę trochę z moją kochaną Katie! Chris: Dobrze zawodnicy. Skoro już poznaliście nasze dwie niespodzianki, pora na pierwsze wyzwanie w etapie indywidualnym! Posiłki obryzdliwośći! Gwen: Dobra, już mi się to nie podoba. Chris: Będziecie mieli do zjedzenia 9 posiłków. W każdej rundzie osoba, która nie zje jakiegoś dania odpada z konkurencji. Wygra to z was, które jako ostatnie zostanie. Runda 1 Chris: No kochani, otwierajcie haha! Szef Hatchet: Starałem się specjalnie dla was hehehehe... Gwen: Eeee... co to jest? Leshawna: Wygląda trochę jak wątróbka. Trent: Wątróka? Fuuu... ;-; Chris: To nie do końca wątróbka. Szefie, wyjaśnij. Szef Hatchet: Oto jedna z moich specjalności - bycze jądra po mojemu! Duncan: Bycze... Tyler: Jądra? Geoff: Wykastrowaliście byki? Chris: Dokładnie tak Geoff. No, zajadajcie! Geoff: W sumie, nie wyglądają tak źle... Geoff: ... dobre! :D Geoff: Yeah baby! Chris: Geoff przechodzi dalej! Eva: Mam twardy żołądek. Przełknę pełno obrzydlistw. Eva: No co jest frajerzy? Czyżbyście się poczuli, jak te wykastrowane byczki? Haha Gwen: Nie zesraj się z tego śmiechu. Eva: Zjadłam! Chris: Eva przechodzi do następnej rundy! DJ: Ja to zjem... dam radę... Duncan: Ja też. DJ: Ach... czułem tak jakby ból w kroczu. Dziwne i nieprzyjemne uczucie... Chris: Piątka przeszła już dalej, czekamy na resztę. Chris: Zostali jeszcze Noah, Trent i Katie. Kto odpadnie z gry pierwszy? Noah: To jest takie... wstrętne... urgh. Katie: Niedobrze mi... Trent: Tak... mam bardzo, bardzo słaby żołądek. Potrafię zwymiotować patrząc na coś obrzydliwego, a to... Noah: Już... Chris: No cóż, Trent i Katie odpadają z gry. Katie: Świetnie... Chris: Szefie, posprzątaj to, proszę... Runda 2 Chris: Podano do stołu! Otwierajcie! Chris: Kto lubi żurek? :D Owen: A kto nie? <3 Chris: Ten żurek to połączenie wody z klozetów, spoconych skarpet, koziego łba i zgniłej kiełbasy. Smacznego! Heather: Jesteś... chorym... pojebem... McLean... Chris: Za to mi właśnie placą, haha! Heather: Producenci... wy jebane psychole... jak tylko ten chory program się skończy, to was załatwię, obiecuję wam to!!! Noah: O nie, tego już nie dam rady zjeść. Chris: No więc Noah wypada z konkurencji! Tak nam przykro, heh Noah: ... wy...pier... Runda 3 Chris: To teraz pytanie. Ktoś skusiłby się na pizzę? Heather: Po tym obrzydlistwie? Nie myśl, że ktoś ci uwierzy. Leshawna: O nie... Courtney: Ciebie już totalnie pogięło?! Chris: Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca! Hahaha! Gwen: Czy ja na tym widzę żywe ryby? Chris: Tak. Leshawna: Przecież te zwierzaki są żywe! Tortury jakieś! >:( Gwen: Ja wolę to zjeść i nie myśleć o tym... Chris: No cóż Leshawna, odpadasz z rywalizacji. Została ósemeczka, jedno zgarnie immunitet. Leshawna: Pfff... Leshawna: Na moim miejscu też byście uznali jedzenie żywych zwierząt za chore. Runda 4 Chris: Czy ktoś z was próbował kiedyś hot dogów z delfina? DJ: Delfina? Człowieku, jesteś psychopatą! Chris: Za to mi płacą, haha! DJ: Nie zjem tego! To przekroczyło wszelkie granice. -.- Chris: Jak sobie uważasz. Chris: Dj odpada z konkurencji! Jeszcze siedmioro walczy o immunitet! Gwen: Oby ten immunitet był warty tych tortur. DJ: Poważnie? Każą nam jeść delfiny? Czy zabijanie ich nie jest przypadkiem przestępstwem? Runda 5 Chris: Teraz pora na owoce morza! Będzie przepysznie! Tyler: Już to widzę... -.- Wszyscy: AAAA!!! Courtney: FUJ! Chris: Krewetki prosto z morza! Smacznego! Heather: Ooo nie, coś się zbliża... Chris: Heather odpada! Kto dalej? Tyler: Mam mroczki przed oczami... O_O Geoff: Nie było takie złe, ziomek! Gwen: Dobra... raz kozie śmierć. Gwen: ARGH! O matko... Courtney: Co? Jedną zjadłam na darmo? AAAA! Chris: Courtney, wypadasz. Jedziemy z następną rundą! Runda 6 Eva: A to co za gówno? Chris: Siuśki szefa z dodatkiem przeterminowanego soku jabłkowego! Szef Hatchet: Obyście się otruli... znaczy, nie otruli! xD Geoff: No trudno. Czego się nie zrobi dla immunitetu. Gwen: To jest upokarzające... Duncan: Nie wiesz, jak bardzo... Tyler: Chyba nie dam rady... Chris: Tyler, na ławeczkę! Tyler: Przynajmniej mogę teraz bajerować Courtney! <3 Courtney: Jeżeli mi się uda, a jest prawie w 100% pewne, to namówię Tylera na głosowanie na Trenta. Oby poskutkowało. Tyler: Courtney jest taka piękna i słodka! Musimy zostać parą! <3 Runda 7 Chris: Na placu boju została czwórka wytrwałych. Ciekawe, kto teraz spęka! Szef Hatchet: Ziemniaczki z colką, coś pysznego! >:) Gwen: Nasze żółądki tego nie wytrzymają... jeżeli wyląduję na intensywnej terapii ZNOWU, nie wyplacisz się do końca życia, McLean. Chris: Spokojnie, po wyzwaniu dostaniecie leki i płukanie żołądków, żeby nie było chorób itd. Gwen: Miejmy nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie... Gwen: Matko Boska... nie, dość. Geoff: Nie poddawaj się Gwen! Patrz na mnie! Geoff: To naprawdę było wstrętne... ale udało mi się! Eva: Mi też się uda. Eva: Musi, bo jak przegram, będę zagrożona... tylko jak ja wygram z Geoff'em? Geoff: To wyzwanie dla mnie jest w miarę spoko, nie czuję aż tak tego obrzydlistwa, nie takie rzeczy się jadło, heh. Duncan: Dość... Chris: Gwen, wypadasz! Mamy półfinał! Gwen: Super... Gwen: I po co ja wracałam? xD Runda 8 Chris: Wiecie co... skrócimy już to wyzwanie o jedną rundę i to jednak będzie finał. Szefie, zapraszam! Duncan: Pasikoniki, meduzy, delfiny, byki... o nie, tego już za wiele. Duncan: Ja tego nie dotknę! Nie ma mowy. -.- Geoff: Ja też się waham... Eva: Wygląda gorzej, niż wszystko, co do tej pory widziałam na tych talerzach... Duncan: Ja odpadam. Chris: AAAAA! Moja twarz, moja piękna twarz!!! Leshawna: Nie przesadzałabym z tą "pięknością". Eva: Muszę się jakoś zmotywować. Przecież jak przegram, mogę wylecieć. Geoff: Co by zrobić, żeby tego nie czuć? Hmm... Gwen: Jesteś mocny, typie. Podziwiam cię, serio. Geoff: A tam... wlewaj! Geoff: READY! Eva: Nosz kurwa... >:( Szef Hatchet: Mamy zwycięzce! Geoff, jedziesz na Madonnę! Katie: Zazdro.^^ Eva: wspólczuję. :') Szef Hatchet: Jesteś dziś bezpieczny, ale również nie będziesz brał udziału w eliminacjach i głosowaniu. Reszta wypad na ceremonię! Chris: Najpierw jednak płukanie żołądka dla wszystkich! Leshawna: Kurczę, straciliśmy teraz jeden głos. Trzeba coś wykombinować, żeby nikt z nas nie wyleciał. Courtney: Teraz moja głowa w tym, że mojego kochanego Tylera namówić na głosowanie na Trenta. Courtney: Tyler... mam do ciebie prośbę... Tyler: Tak, Courtney? Courtney: Czy mógłbyś zagłosować dzisiaj na Trenta? Bardzo by mi na tym zależało, to możźe mnie uratować... a ty chcesz chyba, żebym została, prawda? Tyler: Jasne, że chcę... ale Trent? Dlaczego? Courtney: Ma ze mną spinę... chce się mnie pozbyć, a Leshawna, Gwen i Katie go na pewno posłuchają... Bez twojej pomocy może mi się nie udać zostać... :( Tyler: Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby cię uratować. Nie zasługujesz na eliminację, głosuję razem z tobą! <3 Courtney: Na prawdę? O jejuniu, dziękuję! <3 Tyler: Nie ma za co... a wiesz... chciałbym teraz dostać jakąś małą nagrodę za to... Gwen: No Tyler, nieładnie... bądź pewny, że dzisiaj twoja ukochana nas opuści. Gwen: Słuchajcie, Courtney namówiłą Tylera na głosowanie na Trenta. Heather: Co? Trent: Jak to? Gwen: Widziałam, jak go omamiła i pocałowała w zamian za głos na Trenta. Katie: Co za podłość. -.- DJ: Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja bym bardziej Courtney ukarał. Co powiecie na głosowanie na Tylera? Leshawna: Na niego? Sama nie wiem... Heather: Ja jestem za. To może ją bardziej zaboleć. Może się wtedy ogarnie. Gwen: Albo bardziej zaboli albo wcale nie zaboli. Katie: Ja jeszcze się wstrzymam z decyzją. Gwen: Zawiodłam się na Tylerze. Dał się omamić tej laluni, jak pierwszy lepszy idiota. Chris: Witam państwa, czas rozpocząć trzynastą ceremonię eliminacji w tym sezonie i pierwszą w etapie podrużynowym. Jestem ciekawe, kogo się pozbędziecie. Proszę was o udanie się zagłosować. Chris: Na tacy znajduje się 10 pianek. Geoff automatycznie przeszedł z powodu wygranej wyzwania, więc jego nie uwzględniamy dzisiaj. Pierwsza pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Gwen. Gwen: Fajnie. Chris: Drugą bezpieczną osobą jest dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... Duncan. Duncan: Cool. Chris: Jako trzeci przechodzi dziś... ... ... ... ... DJ. DJ: Spoko. Chris: Kolejne pianki otrzymują... ... ... ... ... Katie... ... ... ... ... Heather... ... ... ... ... Noah... ... ... ... ... Leshawna... ... ... ... ... Eva. Chris: Została trójka graczy. Każde z was otrzymało minimum 1 głos.Przedostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Courtney. Courtney: Uff! Tyler: Serio, jestem zagrożony? Trent: Nie dziwię się... Tyler: Co? Czemu? Trent: Już się za chwile dowiesz... Chris: Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... Trenta! Courtney/Tyler: CO?! JAK?! Chris: Courtney otrzymała 2 głosy, Trent 4, a Tyler 5. Tak to. Tyler: Kto na mnie głosował i dlaczego?! :O Leshawna: Ja, Heather, Gwen, DJ i Trent. Noah: Ja głosowałem na Trenta. Eva: Ja też. Katie: A ja na Courtney. Duncan: Też na Courtney. Tyler: Czemu na mnie? Trent: Bo spiknąłeś się z Courtney, ona chciala tobą manipulować i doigrałeś się. Chris: Tyler, znasz zasady. Zapraszam ze mną do Łódki Przegranych. Tyler: Cholera... Courtney, czy to prawda? Courtney: Ależ absolutnie nie! Jak możesz tak uważać?! Ja cię kocham, głąbie! Tyler: SERIO?! <3 Courtney: TAK! I będę za tobą strasznie tęskniła, młotku! <3 Tyler: Powodzenia, kochanie moje! <3 Courtney: PAAA! Chris: Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem... co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto nas opuści i jak przy tym ucierpi? Dowiecie się oglądając kolejny odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki